survivorhorrorofresidentevilsilenthillfandomcom-20200213-history
Resident Evil 2
Two months had passed since the mansion incident. The illegal Bio Organic Weapons that the elite S.T.A.R.S. had uncovered were systematically ignored by the chief of police, Brian Irons, and as life went on as usual for the Umbrella Corporation controlled Raccoon City. The experiments did not cease, and Umbrella continued their research. Deep underground in his own private laboratories, William Birkin had finally succeeded in developing a new virus, one that was stronger than the T-Virus. Birkin's new G-Virus which he had developed since its discovery within Lisa Trevor ''was his prized possesion and nobody, not even Umbrella were going to get their hands on it. On the 22nd September 1998, after catching wind of his betrayal, Umbrella send in two ''U.S.S units, lead by HUNK ''to procure the virus from Birkin. Not all went to plan, and Birkin was fatally wounded by gunfire as the U.S.S. took both T and G-virus samples. As his life drew to a close, Birkin still clutching a G-virus sample, took one final act, and injected himself with his virus. He became his own creation, and began to hunt down the soldiers. Both units were wiped out with the exception of HUNK who was knocked unconcious. However, the briefcase containing the T-virus was broken, and the virus leaked into the sewers. The resident rats began feeding on the virus and soon spread. Raccoon City was heading for its devastating fate. The case was eventually closed, but Umbrella's experience was far from over. Now it's the worst possible nightmare: a new virus runs rampant. All of Raccoon City is infested. Blood-thirsty zombies, hideous mutations now overwhelm the community. When ''Leon Scott Kennedy and Claire Redfield ''arrive in town their nightmare is just beginning. Story The story begins about a month and a half after the disaster at the mansion lab. Umbrella Corp develops the T-virus, a muta-genic toxin for the use in biological weapons. After breaking loose, living things mutate into all sorts of decaying creatures. The case was eventually closed, but Umbrella's experience was far from over. Now it's the worst possible nightmare: a new virus runs rampant. All of Raccoon City is infested. Blood-thirsty zombies, hideous mutations now overwhelm the community. When Leon and Claire arrive in town their nightmare is just beginning. You must control their destiny. If the suspense doesn't kill you, something else will. Plot Synopsis A few months after the Spencer Mansion Incident, on 29 September 1998, a rookie Raccoon police officer names Leon S Kennedy and college student named Claire Redfield enter Raccoon City only to find it overrun by zombies, As was so hauntingly displayed in the CG opening to Resident Evil Outbreak, the T-Virus is spread throughout the city not by creatures from the mansion, but instead by rats feasting on the contaminated flesh of a strike team that was slaughtered by ''Resident Evil 2's ''primary antagonist, the mutated William. Initially split up by a massive explosion, the two attempt to make their way to the Raccoon Police Department and find out what is going on. Ending After Mr X (in flaming Tyrant form) is destroyed, power is restored to the train that Leon, Claire, and Sherry Birkin plan to escape on. As the tran begins to take off and self-destruct system reduces the facility to rubble, a biohazard warning locks down the train and initiates yet another self-destruct sequence. Claire encounters the ''G-Type V, the massive, final form of the mutated William, but ever all the weapons in her possession are not enough. While the G-Type attacks the front car, Claire makes her way to control room via the roof. Leon climbs under the train to get away from the monster, but can't hold on for much longer. Claire and Sherry push the emergency brakes, and run out of the tunnel with Leon as the train explodes and kills William, at last. Claire dosen't even take a moment to rest as she walks off towards the sunset in search of her brother Chris Redfield. Characters Resident-Evil-Operation-Raccoon-City-Ada-Wong-resident-evil-27875736-600-338.jpg|Ada Wong|link=Ada Wong 280px-DC_Annette.jpg|Annette Birkin|link=Annette Birkin BEN B.png|Ben Bertolucci|link=Ben Bertolucci brad zombie.png|Brad Vickers|link=Brad Vickers brian.png|Brian Irons|link=Brian Irons claire r.png|Claire Redfield|link=Claire Redfield hank.png|HANK|link=HANK lsk3.png|Leon Scott Kennedy|link=Leon Scott Kennedy marvin.png|Marvin Branagh|link=Marvin Branagh Image-DarksideKendo.png|Robert Kendo|link=Robert Kendo little sherry .png|Sherry Birkin|link=Sherry Birkin Dr William Birkin 30000.jpg|William Birkin|link=William Birkin ''Creatures'' Coming Soon